Super (TV series)
Super is an upcoming American animated science fiction comedy television series based on the feature film of the same name. It is set to air on NickToons sometime in 2017 (possibly January or February), and will have a newer cast other than the original cast for the movie. Super focuses on Ronny Akman, an eleven year old failure with no life whatsoever, and his narcissistic best friend and future great grandson, nicknamed Home Boy. Home Boy is an indestructible cyborg who came from a dystopian future, ruled by the technology god, XTechX. His main purpose is to go into the past, and stop some time anomalies along with Ronny. The two usually enter dangerous exploits throughout the series, and always never learn an important lesson. All episodes are either written by series creator Ralf Hat, Chaossy or IAmBagel. Premise Story Super has the same plot as its film. In the year 2100, technology has enslaved the planet. All humans are now slaves to the inter dimensional cyber god, XTechX. In order to stop this from ever happening, a group of rebellious humans engineer a narcissistic and careless cyborg, nicknamed Home Boy. His goal is to go into the present, and stop these events from ever happening. Along the way in his journey, he meets his great grandfather, an eleven year old kid named Ronny Akman with literally no friends. After the two become friends, they decide to work together to stop the time anomalies which usually ends with them ruining other people's reputation or lives forever. Characters Ronny Akman: '''The main protagonist of the series. Ronny is an eleven year old child, who literally has no friends (besides Home Boy). Ronny lives with his parents and sister, who all badly spend time with him. Usually depressed and cynical, Ronny's social life is very far apart from himself...until he met his future great grandfather Home Boy that is. Ronny also is seen to show a very sensitive and cowardly side as well. Only on certain drastic measures has Ronny actually been a true hero. '''Home Boy: As the second protagonist of the series, Home Boy is a cyborg from the future. He was sent to the past in order to stop an amount of time anomalies from actually happening. Despite this, he is actually very immature and rude. He is always ready to compete dares, and loves dragging in Ronny in his problems. Home Boy looks like a regular preteen child who wears a green mask and tape, with two moveable antennae attached onto is head. He has superhuman strength, agility, etc, and is physically impossible to defeat by hand combat. Anne: '''Ronny's eight year old little sister with anger problems. She has been seen as one of the main villains of the series, due to bullying her own older brother. She has been shown to act violent to others, and her abusive way strike paranoia throughout her own family. She seems to have a jealous relationship with Home Boy. '''Mr. & Mrs. Akman: '''Ronny's and Anne's parents who are seen to always flirt with each other. Both of them are aware of Home Boy, and often pretend that he is their son, in order to hide his real identity. Because of their stressful work, they barely get to spend family time with their kids. '''Bill Skinless: A rich and smug child, who is spoiled throughout the town. He is the richest kid in Ronny's school, who literally treats Ronny as nothing but trash. He usually gets Ronny in trouble just for enjoyment. He is in love with Anne, who doesn't share the same attraction towards him. The Student Council: A group of intelligent kids who love making Ronny's life miserable.